


Let The Words Flow

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Autistic Mary | Marnie, Autistic Olive | Oleana, Cute, Cutesy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: Oleana is struggling with what to write next for her research paper. Maybe a tiny punk girl can help her?
Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Let The Words Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robogalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/gifts).



> Written for my friend for her birthday! Sorry it came out a day late! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also this is my first oneshot to include any of my autistic hcs for any of the the characters. (Flower Bud will be updated soon to include these hcs).

Oleana sat in front of her laptop screen, the light shining on her pale skin. She lightly tapped on the mousepad of the laptop.

Her seven-year-old daughter Marnie laid next to her as Oleana tried to work on her research paper. Marnie’s tiny arms were loosely wrapped around the upper arm of her mother. The young girl at peace in the land of slumber.

Oleana looked over at her daughter for a bit, it was only seven o clock and she’d already fallen asleep (her usual bedtime wasn’t until eight-thirty on school nights like tonight, nine o’clock on non-school days though). 

While some may have found it strange Marnie would sometimes still fall asleep in the bed of her mother or brother, they knew it was because Marnie hated sleeping alone. And while her Morpeko Luna would usually sleep with her (as Luna had done nearly every night since Marnie had gotten her two years ago) Luna the Morpeko was currently a bit energetic for sleep.

Marnie slept under the weighted blanket as Oleana turned her gaze back to the screen as she stared at what she’d typed out on the doc.

_Dynamax dens have been going dormant for reasons that have evaded researchers for the past century. The first known to go dormant was one just outside of Wedgehurst a century ago. A farmer by the name of Jordan Sawyer had gone to find some Wooloo that had escaped their flock. And when Jordan came upon the area’s den, they were shocked to discover the den dried and cracked. Not even the faintest trace of Dynamax energy could be found inside or out. When Jordan returned to town and told others of their discovery they were nearly laughed out of town. Only when Jordan took a group of townspeople to show where they had found the den were they believed. Researchers swarmed the spot in hopes of discovering the mystery of its sudden dormancy but sadly found nothing._

_In the years since Jordan accidentally stumbled upon a groundbreaking (and possibly alarming) discovery, numerous dens have gone dormant as well as many dormant dens have been excavated (some dating back ten thousand years or more). Though some studies observed that while some dens remain dormant others (around one to one point five percent) may once again become active._

_This has put forth two main theories surrounding the topic of Dynamax energy:_

_Theory 1 (A finite source):_

_Some argue Dynamax energy itself is a finite source. Though it has occurred in this region uniquely for around twenty thousand years some researchers argue it could be starting to run out. The time frame for when it will finally run out is usually projected to be anywhere from one thousand to ten thousand years from now. Though some research projects, it may run out as soon as twenty-five to a hundred years from now (going off of the information that there are Dynamax dens that have been dormant for over ten thousand years)._

  
  


_Theory 2 (like a volcano theory):_

_Though some argue that “merely a few dens” going dormant over a prolonged period is not a sign of fading energy but instead nature running its course. As they believe much like volcanoes; Dynamax dens can become dormant for an unknown period of time before once again becoming active. this theory is made of three main points_

  * _Dens that have been dormant for upwards of ten thousand years have become active again much like volcanoes in far-off regions. (Though in three-quarters of these instances the dens became dormant again)._


  * _The exact origin of Dynamax energy is still unknown. Some point to space as its origin while others to the very land of Galar itself. Though there is no conclusive evidence of either of these theories._


  * _This theory mostly relies on the commonality of what is being compared. This time between volcanoes and Dynamax dens, and how the contents of both are released._



_Despite both of these theories providing well thought out ideas as to why the situation of dens going dormant is occurring, neither provide concrete evidence as to why. So as of the current time, no conclusive answer has been given as to why dens are continuing to go dormant in Galar._

That was where she had run out of ideas as to what to put next. Sure she had set the table up with all the information on the discovered dormant dens. Perhaps the story of what happened on route eight that destroyed the ancient city of Aramore? No, what did that have to do with it? Maybe she could build a timeline to see at what times the dens would go dormant and if there was some sort of pattern to this. 

“Mum,” she felt Marnie lightly tug on her upper arm.

She turned her head to Marnie and gave a small smile, “Did I accidentally wake you up, Mars?”

Marnie shook her head and stretched out her tiny limbs. The petite girl sat up in the bed and rubbed the soft fabric of the blanket between her fingers.

“That’s good. I’m just working on my research paper,” Oleana nodded, “A bit stumped on what to put next though,”.

“Any idea?” Marnie tilted her head as she continued to rub the fabric of the blanket between her fingers. 

“Maybe,” Oleana said as she drummed her fingers on the mousepad, “Maybe,”

“Maybe,” Marnie echoed, “What about the story from the book?” Marnie pointed to the book on her mother’s nightstand.

Oleana looked over at her nightstand and at the book that Marnie was pointing to.

_Dynamax: How It Has Shaped Galar’s History by Professor Elizabeth Marnie Magnolia_

Oleana paused for a moment before she picked up the book, “This one Marnie?”.

“Mmhm!” Marnie hummed, “That one. The story about the city that got destroyed,”.

Oleana opened the book to the story of Aramore’s destruction which began on page two hundred and fifty-one. Oleana began to reread the story as Marnie peeked over her shoulder.

  
  


_The situation of the den in the Ancient Ruins is quite peculiar as it is theorized the Dynamax energy from the den caused the explosion that killed all of its inhabitants._

_Records from the time report a vibrant magenta light making the night sky light up as though daylight in the surrounding areas. After the magenta light faded it is reported that the city of Aramore had been engulfed in flames and that by the time the area’s governor Cornelius had arrived it had been reduced to ruins._

_In a letter to his wife Athena, Cornelius wrote, “The sky had been lit up as though the sun had decided to rise long before dawn would have come on any other day. I was pulled from my bedchambers by one of the officials. We rode out mere minutes later, but it was too late. By our arrival, the city had been reduced to ruins with no survivors. I walked the burned streets with Pious, the smoke still rising into the now waking dawn. Skeletons littered everywhere, from the elderly all the way down to the youngest of the newly born. No one was spared my dearest Athena, I hope to the gods you never encounter something so horrific on your deployment,”._

“Did the Dynamax energy from the den cause the city to explode mum?” Marnie asked as she perched her head on her mother’s shoulder.

Oleana closed the book and set it back on the nightstand, “I don’t know. It certainly seems that way but we can’t truly know for sure without having been there,”.

Oleana hummed as she thought of what to write next. 

“Maybe she should do the most recent Dynamax den to not work anymore,” Marnie suggested as she sniffed her mother’s shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of her mother’s perfume.

“That’s it!” Oleana hummed, “Marnie you’re a genius!”, she perked a tiny smile.

Marnie looked up at her mother, “I am?”.

Oleana nodded as she ruffled Marnie’s hair, “Yes you are Mars. You came up with an amazing idea!”.

Oleana began to type quickly away at the keyboard. She finally had the missing piece of the puzzle. She began to type out everything onto the page.

_The latest den known to have gone dormant is within the Slumbering Weald. It was discovered to have gone dormant after a woman named Muriel MacGavin went in to retrieve her family’s Purugly which had wandered in earlier that day. Much like Jordan before her, Muriel discovered the den dry and cracked as well as no sign of Dynamax energy around. Something which she explained to the researchers in Wedgehurst, however unlike the case with Jordan, a small team of researchers headed into the Weald to see if what she had seen was indeed a dormant den. The researchers confirmed the den was dormant and had only been dormant for a few days by the time of Muriels’ discovery._

_As for what dens going dormant means for the future of the Galar region as of yet remains unclear. With research being done every day to solve the mystery. But as of now the answer has yet again evaded researchers as the clock ticks ever closer to that fateful zero._

After Oleana had finished writing all that out she laid back onto her pillow, finally, she was done and could get ready for bed. After all, she could grammar check it tomorrow, she could just brush her teeth (as she had already washed up) and then off to bed.

“Mum,” came Marnie’s voice as Oleana powered off her laptop.

Oleana turned to look at Marnie who now had Luna in her arms, “Yes Mars? Are you ready for bed?”

Marnie looked down at Luna as she pet her, “Yeah. I was just waiting for you to get ready for bed so I could give you a goodnight hug,” Marnie explained as Luna chewed on a small piece of apple.

Oleana stood up, went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth while Marnie waited for her in the bedroom as she pet Morpeko while she hummed.

Oleana finished washing out her mouth before she exited the bathroom and sat beside her daughter on the bed.

Marnie set Luna by her side before she held her arms out for her mother.

Oleana pulled her daughter into a hug and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. This felt nice, really nice. This had been a part of their nighttime routine for as long as the two of them had remembered (since Marnie had been about two years old). Though usually Marnie would hug and kiss Piers, Morpeko, or her pokédoll before she went to bed.

“Hey, mum?” she asked as they parted from their hug and she placed Luna in her lap.

“Yes?” Oleana asked as she drummed her fingers on her thigh, “What do you need?”

“I was just wondering. Could I tell you all about the Poké Crossing game you and Piers got me for my birthday?” Marnie asked as she pet Luna (who was now fast asleep herself in Marnie’s lap), “I’ve been dying to tell someone other than Luna about it since I got it!”.

“Sure, you can tell me and your brother all you like tomorrow,” Oleana gave a tiny smile, “After all, I’m more than excited to hear everything you have to tell us!”.

Marnie sprang up from the bed and gave a tiny smile that matched that of her mother’s, “I can’t wait!” she said before she skipped out of the room.

Oleana gave a small chuckle before she stood up and walked to Piers’ room to tell her son goodnight. 

She lightly knocked on his door and waited for an answer.

“Come in,” came Piers’ voice from behind the door.

Oleana entered his room, it was a bit messy as it always was but Oleana didn’t comment on it.

“How’s the paper going mum?” Piers asked as he looked up the magazine he was reading.

“Oh it’s going good,” she nodded, “I’m gonna grammar check it tomorrow,”.

Piers gave a small smile, “You come in to tell me goodnight?”.

Oleana nodded and sat down beside Piers, “Goodnight pumpkin,” she said as she gave him a peck on the forehead.

“Night mum,” Piers said softly, “Don’t stay up too late,” his lips curled into a smile as he said that.

“I won’t,” Oleana gave a small laugh as she stood up, “And make sure you yourself get to bed at a good time too,”.

Piers nodded as his mother walked towards the door, “Night,”

Oleana

  
  


climbed into bed herself. The weighted blanket felt calming as she pulled it up to her neck and curled up in her bed. She shut off the lamp on her nightstand before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

  
  
  
  



End file.
